


The Sortings

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sorting Ceremony, after the golden trio, but before their kids, in between harry and his kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the point of view of the whole gang, their sortings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico di Angelo

     "Di Angelo, Nico." Professor Hagrid boomed. On shaky legs, Nico slowly made his way from the back of the line to the sorting hat. What would the hat say?

 

      _Step. Step. Step._ Slytherin? His dad had been a Slytherin. Bianca was a Slytherin (was, was, was, his traitorous brain screamed). 

 

      _Step. Step. Step._  Ravenclaw? No, he wasn't smart enough. No where near smart enough. Not that he was dumb, he just wasn't smart like them.

 

      _Step. Step. Step._  Hufflepuff? No, he wasn't nice enough. Not nice enough nor hard working enough but maybe loyal enough. At least one of their colors were black. But he couldn't deal with yellow.

 

      _Step. Step. Step._  But there was one more house. But no. There was no way. Never. Never, ever,  _ever_. 

 

      _Step. Step. Step._ "Well isn't this interesting." The hat was on his head and it was talking to him. Was it was  _supposed_  to talk to him? Was he going crazy?!

 

     "Oh calm down." The hat scolded. "It's obvious where you belong." 

 

      _What do you mean?_  Nico spluttered, but in his head. (head splutter?). He was so nervous, he would have thrown up if it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Oh great, now he was hungry. 

 

     "It's obvious." The hat responded smugly. 

 

      _What are you talking about?_  Nico screamed in his mind. How was it obvious to _anyone_? 

 

     "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared in response. 

 

     "What?!" Nico exclaimed but it was drowned out by the applause. Applause for  _him_. He stumbled on shaky legs over to a seat next to Percy Jackson. 

 

     How was he, Nico di Angelo, a Gryffindor? That made no sense.

 

     As Percy slapped him on the back and Leo Valdez sent him a thumbs up from across the table, Nico repeated the words to himself.

 

     "Nico di Angelo, the brave lion." He muttered, somewhat sarcasticly, to himself.

 

     He looked around the table at his now housemates, all loud and rambunctious, some of them even booing as kids got sorted into other houses.

 

     "Nico di Angelo, a Gryffindor." he repeated. It sort of fit. 

 


	2. Percy Jackson

     Percy stumbled on his own robes on his way to the hat. 

 

     "Nice going, moron." He mumbled to himself as he jammed on the Hat. 

 

     "Oh I agree." The hat murmmered in reply. Percy rolled his eyes. Just his luck- the Sorting Hat thought he was an idiot.

 

     "Oh, not an idiot." The Hat corrected. "Just not very bright."

 

     Percy frowned. "Isn't that the same thing?"

 

     If hats had eyes they could roll, the Sorting Hat would have rolled them so hard they fell out of itself. Instead, it simply bellowed "Gryffindor" to the whole school.

 

     With a whoop, Percy slid off the stool. "Thanks!" He exclaimed and then ran to join the cheering table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's too short but, meh.


	3. Annabeth Chase

      _I've already deduced to which house you'll sort me into._ Annabeth told the hat as soon as it was on her head.

 

     "Where you _want_ to be or where you  _should_ be." the Hat asked, almost rhetorically.

 

      _Where I should be._ Annabeth replied firmly. 

 

     "What am I here for?" The Hat muttered. "Watch out for that Jackson boy." It added. 

 

     "Ravenclaw!"

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title is lame. Any suggestions?


End file.
